Un acto simbólico
by Nanamiii
Summary: Un almuerzo, bebidas alcohólicas, dos seres sobrenaturales danzando lentamente y un Aziraphale tiene una revelación. [Ineffable Husbands]


_Para Nai, la Gaiman de mi Pratchett._

* * *

Por un lado, Aziraphale supuso que, si esto era lo que los humanos llamaban «bailar un lento», podría haber aprendido este tipo de danza hacía mucho tiempo atrás; para la cual, a diferencia del Gavotte, no era necesario saberse unos pasos un tanto complicados. Por el otro lado, se imaginó que quizá bambolearse abrazado de un muy ebrio Crowley —estando muy ebrio él mismo también— apenas podía llamarse «bailar».

Cerró los ojos para tratar de pensar con más claridad y para poner sus recuerdos en orden: luego de haber almorzado en el Ritz como si fuera su última comida en el mundo —a sabiendas de que, efectivamente, no era la última comida que compartirían—, Crowley y Aziraphale habían decidido continuar con su festejo en la no incendiada ni destruida tienda de libros del ángel. Allí habían bebido una cantidad inefable de alcohol, la suficiente para poner a un mero mortal en un coma etílico por el resto de sus días, mientras rememoraban los eventos de los últimos días. Ahora, con la tranquilidad de que Adam Young no desataría la guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno, podían reírse de lo que había ocurrido como si todo hubiera sido una broma simplemente mal ejecutada. La comedia parte de una tragedia añejada a través del tiempo, dicen algunos. Y, cuando eres un ser etéreo/oculto que ya ha vivido toda clase de experiencias, esa clase de procesos tienden a acelerarse, haciendo que se precisen apenas unas horas en vez de años.

Fue durante el recuento del incendio de la mismísima tienda cuando la velada risueña se tornó mustia. Al principio Crowley había relatado la serie de sucesos desde su llegada en el Bentley entre carcajadas («¡Si tan solo hubieras podido ver la tienda, ángel! ¡Parecía el mismísimo Infierno durante los primeros días después de La Caída!»), mas, al momento de narrarle aquel momento de desesperación, la voz del demonio se quebró apenas. Había sido casi imperceptible, pero, cuando conoces a alguien desde el inicio del tiempo, difícilmente se te escape un indicio de que algo anda mal.

Especialmente si ese alguien trata de disimularlo con una risa forzada, luego te toma de los hombros para sacudirte y gritarte «¿Puedes creerlo, ángel? ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Ja! ¡Muerto!» y finalmente y sin previo aviso, te abraza.

La reacción inicial de Aziraphale fue devolverle el abrazo; él era un ser del más puro amor de la Creación después de todo. Al mismo tiempo, una serie de verdades fueron revelándosele en efecto dominó: primero, que ni él mismo ni Crowley eran entusiastas del contacto físico, por lo tanto, si el demonio había reaccionado de esa manera, significaba que la «muerte» de Aziraphale lo había angustiado más de lo que el ángel había creído. En segundo lugar, supuso que Crowley lo había abrazado para que Aziraphale no lo viera llorar, si es que acaso no podía aguantarse y rompía en llanto. Y, finalmente, reparó en que amaba a Crowley. Bueno, por supuesto que Aziraphale amaba a Crowley, amar era uno de los trabajos principales de cualquier ángel que se hiciera respetar; quizá la palabra que estaba buscando era «enamorado».

Tenía que admitirlo, los humanos a veces realmente sabían moldear el lenguaje para retratar mejor la realidad.

Ahora que había puesto sus pensamientos en orden, trajo su conciencia a la realidad. Allí se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo: ¿Por qué estaba sonando _Love Of My Life_? ¿Y desde cuándo? Ninguno de los dos había prendido el tocadiscos, y él no poseía ningún álbum de Queen. ¿Era por culpa de la música que habían empezado a balancearse suavemente de un lado a otro? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que estaban así? ¿Realmente contaba esto como una danza?

Aziraphale pensó que quizá debía decir algo. Pero, ¿qué exactamente? Lo más probable era que, si le preguntaba algo como «¿Estás bien?», Crowley le regalaría una de sus mordaces respuestas. Tenía la mala tendencia a hacer preguntas un tanto estúpidas, como aquella vez en Roma que le había preguntado a Crowley si todavía era un demonio. Todavía se arrepentía de ello.

—Puedo _escucharte _pensar, ángel —Lo oyó decir.

—¿Estás… mejor?

—Eso creo. Seh.

Pero así y todo Crowley no dio indicio de soltarlo en ningún momento.

Aziraphale puso sus pensamientos en marcha de nuevo. Que Crowley estuviera mejor no significaba que se hallara _bien_. A pesar de haber evitado el apocalipsis, debía de haber algo que todavía lo afligía.

Pero, ¿qué exactamente?

—Eres lo más importante que tengo, ángel —se le adelantó—. Pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes.

—Tú también eres lo más importante que tengo, Crowley —Hizo una pausa para pensar con cuidado qué diría a continuación—. Lamento haberte dicho que no éramos amigos y que ni siquiera me agradabas. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes que el Cielo no era tan perfecto como pensaba.

—Eres un _ángel_, ángel —replicó. Aziraphale no estaba del todo seguro qué quería decirle exactamente con ello.

Siempre le había resultado más fácil pensar al mundo en binario: Cielo e Infierno, ángeles y demonios, Bien y Mal, nosotros y ellos. Afortunadamente, Aziraphale había abierto los ojos por fin.

Pasaron otros largos minutos en los cuales la danza siguió su ritmo lento e íntimo. Poco a poco el alcohol empezó a dejar su sistema etéreo, y Aziraphale pensó en lo que él y Crowley acababan de decirse. Si lo que había leído en incontables libros a lo largo de los siglos era correcto, ahora había sólo una cosa para hacer. Pero le consultaría a Crowley primero, dado que él solía ser el más versado en materia de comportamiento humano.

—¿Esta es la parte en la que deberíamos besarnos?

La pregunta hizo que el demonio por fin lo soltara apenas para mirarlo. Aziraphale Vio cómo esas pupilas verticales se contraían con lentitud.

Realmente le gustaban los ojos de Crowley. Durante el transcurso de los siglos había visto a innumerables humanos espantarse al ver aquellas pupilas de serpiente, pero lamentablemente nunca se quedaban lo suficiente para apreciar cómo resplandecían los verdes y dorados de sus iris. Aziraphale no había vuelto a ver ningún color brillar con tal intensidad desde el Jardín del Edén. Siempre que había querido revivir aquellos días de Creación incorrupta, sólo necesitaba ver a Crowley a los ojos. Le parecía una lástima que el grueso del tiempo llevaba puestas gafas de sol, pero eran un mal necesario.

—¿Supongo? Aunque nosotros no somos humanos, ángel, no caemos ante la tentación ni los impulsos de la carne.

—Oh, sí —dijo poniéndose un tanto nervioso. No había anticipado un posible rechazo—, sé que nuestros cuerpos son meras representaciones-

—Habiendo dicho esto —lo interrumpió—, creo que podríamos hacerlo. Ya sabes, ¿como un acto simbólico?

—Ah, me parece una excelente idea, querido —Tranquilizándose, consideró lo que tenía que hacer a continuación—. Pero, ¿cómo se hace exactamente?

—Pones tus labios contra los míos, ángel- ¡No, así no, Aziraphale! Primero tienes que inclinar la cabeza levemente hacia el costado. Nuestras narices se chocarán sino. ¡Y cierra los ojos, no los vayas a dejar abiertos! Así…

Cuando por fin pudo seguir las instrucciones de Crowley, Aziraphale tuvo su primer beso. Un suceso bastante casto y algo desagradable, a decir verdad. Sabía que había besos más «íntimos» que el que acababa de experimentar, ¿de verdad encontraban los humanos placer en el intercambio de saliva?

Se separaron después de un tiempo no muy definido y ambos se detuvieron a degustar el sabor de sus respectivas bocas, como si acabaran de probar un vino nuevo y exótico.

—Creo —dijo Aziraphale— que prefiero volver a la danza que estábamos haciendo antes.

—El _intento _de danza querrás decir —rió Crowley con suavidad—. Pero sí, yo también. Aunque puede mejorarse.

Tomó a Aziraphale de la mano y llevó tanto la suya como la ajena a la altura de sus hombros. Con la otra mano rodeó a su compañero por la cintura quien, en instintiva respuesta, posó la mano sobre el hombro de Crowley.

—Ah, sí, creo que esto es más parecido a una danza lenta verdadera, querido.

—¿Ves? No es perfecta, pero sí mejor.

—Podríamos tomar clases de baile, ¿no crees? Te puedo asegurar que son muy divertidas.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ángel.

Aziraphale se dejó llevar por el instinto nuevamente y posó su cabeza en el hombro de su queridísimo Crowley.

No podía esperar a que el resto de la eternidad empezara pronto.

* * *

Por si no se notó, Aziraphale y Crowley son asexuales para mí :v

**Edit:** Cuando digo «asexuales» no quiero decir «asexuados», son dos cosas distintas. Sé que en el canon de GO los ángeles y los demonios no tienen sexo (geniales) ni género. A lo que me refiero con «asexuales» es que no experimentan atracción sexual o que incluso pueden llegar a sentir repulsión por el acto sexual. Dicho sea de paso, puede serse asexual pero aún así hetero/homo/bi/panromántico.

¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son súper apreciados.


End file.
